Bring It On
by FuzzBucket
Summary: His parents don’t get it. His girlfriend says forget it. The friends who voted him in regret it. But does he got game? Bet on it. Hogwarts Quidditch starring Draco Malfoy. Rated for language. Complete. Gets better after 5th chapter.
1. Scene 1, He's Macho

**Disclaimer: I own a dog and a pair of shoes. I do not own Harry Potter. Or Bring It On, the movie.**

* * *

He's Macho

_Opens with Marcus Flint standing in middle of Hogwarts Quidditch pitch, by himself, decked out in full Slytherin Quidditch gear. Stands around pitch filled with Slytherin fans waving flags, holding signs and cheering for Slytherin Quidditch captain._

**Marcus Flint**:

_Mounts broom and flies around the pitch, shouts;_

I'm sexy, I'm cute, I'm popular to boot!

**Slytherin Quidditch Team**:

_Enter field from changing room, also decked out in Slytherin Quidditch gear;_

I'm bitchin', great hair.

_Walk in V formation to where Flint has taken off;_

The girls all love to stare

_Mount brooms and fly around pitch, following Flint's path_;

I'm wanted, I'm hot. I'm everything you're not.

_Team flies in strange configurations around the Quidditch pitch, fans going wild_;

I'm pretty, I'm cool. I dominate this school.

Who am I? Just think. Girls wanna touch my dink.

I'm rockin', I smile. And many think I'm vile.

I'm bad ass – so much. You can look but don't you touch.

Woo. I'm major, I kick. I swear I'm not a dick.

We win with our speed. We act like we're on weed.

You hate us 'cause we're beautiful, well we don't like you either.

We're winners, we're Quidditch winners.

Roll call:

**Marcus Flint**:

_Flies to front of team;_

Call me Big Flint!

**Adrian Pucey**:

_Flies to front of team;_

P-P-P-Pucey!

**Harper**:

_Flies to front of team;_

H-H-H-Harper!

_Makes loud hiss._

**Montague**:

_Flies to front of team;_

Man, its Montague!

**Bletchley**:

_Flies to front of team;_

I'm big bad Bletchley!

**Vincent Crabbe**:

_Flies to front of team;_

Just call me Crabbe!

**Marcus Flint**:

_Flies to front of team;_

I'm still … Big … Flint.

_Begins series of corkscrews and turns on broom;_

I sizzle, I scorch. But now I pass the torch.

The ballots are in, and one guy had to win.

He's macho, he's fun and now he's number one.

K-K-Kick it Draco! D-D-D-Draco!

**Draco Malfoy**:

_Appears in front of audience out of nowhere;_

I'm strong and I'm loud.

I'm gonna make you proud. I'm D-D-D-Draco.

_Points toward audience;_

Your captain, Draco.

**Slytherin Quidditch Team**:

_Altogether moves toward audience, who are still going wild;_

Let's go Snakes. We are the Snakes. The mighty, mighty Snakes. We're so stealthy, we must be Snakes.

_Draco flies out in front, moving like Flint, corkscrew curls, turns, up, down. Suddenly falls off broom. Draco falling through air in slow motion. Fans in stands on feet watching. Team watching. Draco hits ground with a crunch. Audible gasp through crowd and team. Draco wakes up in dorm bed, screaming._

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah, I know, it's kind of lame, just bear with me.****I know it's short, and most chapters will be. But that means I can update more frequently!**

**Review...or else. Or else...yeah, there's really nothing I can do, so please do. Review, I mean. **


	2. Scene 2, Breakfast before the Vote

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I still don't own Harry Potter, or Bring It On, the movie.**

**Author's Note: This scene is mostly filler, just to give Draco the first sign that maybe Pansy isn't as supportive as he thinks.**

**I should probably mention that Draco is in 5th year. Let's just pretend that Pansy is a year older. And that the prefects have a special dorm. And that you can't become prefect until 6th year. I know its a bit of a stretch, but use your imagination. **

**Also, this isn't really book compatible, but it doesn't matter because there aren't any important scenes from the 5th book in here.**

* * *

Breakfast before the Vote

Opens to Slytherin 5th year, boys dormitory. Draco Malfoy is in his four-poster, silver and green bed.

**Draco Malfoy:**

_Wakes up screaming;_

AH!

_Draco gets out of bed and pulls on school robes. Picks up book bag. Leaves dorm room. Climbs stairs to common room_.

**Draco Malfoy:**

_Sidles up to Pansy (his girlfriend);_

Morning Pansy.

_About to place big, wet kiss on her;_

**Parkinson:**

_Pulls away disgustedly;_

Ugh, not in front of the Head of House.

_She motions to Professor Snape, lurking in a dark corner, watching;_

**Draco Malfoy:**

Right.

_Leads the way out of the common room, towards Great Hall. Silence until;_

So, are you excited to be a prefect?

**Parkinson:**

_Gushes;_

Oh totally! The best part is the private prefect dorm room!

**Draco Malfoy:**

_Frowns;_

Yeah, but I'll never get to see you.

**Parkinson:**

_Squeals;_

Yes, but next year, we will be reunited. I'll be the experienced Head Girl and you'll be the hot new prefect!

_They arrived at the Great Hall and made their way to a couple of members of the Slytherin Quidditch team._

**Parkinson:**

_Whispers to Draco;_

Now, when you get captain, act surprised.

**Draco:**

_Whispers back, before sitting down;_

Shush, you'll jinx it.

**Pucey:**

Hey Draco. So Pansy, come to one last Slytherin Quidditch practice before becoming a prefect and losing your free time?

**Harper**:

_Begs;_

Please?

**Parkinson:**

_Not sounding sorry;_

Sorry to disappoint boys, but I have a very important prefect meeting with the Headmaster.

**Pucey and Harper:**

_Looking sad;_

Aw.

**Draco Malfoy:**

_Head snaps up from breakfast, clearly devastated;_

You mean you're not coming to the vote?

**Parkinson:**

You know I can't be late. You'll be fine.

_Gives Draco a quick peck on the cheek before she dismissing him, moving away to talk to some Slytherin girls._

* * *

**Author's Note: Terribly short, I know I apologize. **

**Review? Please? Thank you!**


	3. Scene 3, You Put the Ick in Sick

**Disclaimer: For Christmas I got a digital camera, but sadly no ownership of Harry Potter, or Bring It On, the movie :(**

**Author's Note: This scene isn't as boring as the one before. I hope you agree!**

* * *

You Put the Ick in Sick  


_Opens in Slytherin Quidditch change room with team members in various states of undress. Some still writing vote on scrap of parchment._

**Pucey**:

_To Harper;_

Did you vote?

**Harper**:

Oh yeah. Bletchley thinks he should get captain just because his dad pays for everything.

**Pucey**:

_Let's out unflattering snort noise;_

He should use some of those galleons to buy him a clue.

_Meanwhile, across the change room;_

**Bletchley**:

Pucey'll make a good captain. The girls love taking rides on his broomstick.

**Montague**:

Yeah, he's got a lot to hang on to. What's the plural for Willy? On one person I mean.

**Bletchley**:

_Looks questioningly at Montague;_

**Montague**:

What?

**Bletchley:**

It's just that you seem to know an awful lot about Pucey's hot dog.

**Montague:**

Get your mind out of the dungeons. I don't chase for the other team if that's what you're thinking. All I'm saying is he puts the 'long' in 'shlong'.

**Bletchley:**

And you put the 'ick' in 'sick'.

**Marcus Flint:**

_Walking through change room;_

Yo, can I get all your votes?

_Bletchley and Montague pass in their votes. Flint moves on to other side of change room collecting votes from Pucey, etc_

**Draco:**

_To Pucey and Harper;_

We should get Big Flint a gift, or at least someone should say something.

**Pucey:**

Or not.

**Harper:**

No thanks, goody-two-shoes.

**Draco:**

_Growls;_

I'm not a goody-two-whatever you just said. Big Flint is departing captain; he did a lot for this team. Both of you sucked before he whipped the two of you into shape.

**Pucey:**

_Laughs maniacally;_

Whipped? Are you calling me whipped?

**Harper:**

No one will miss Big Flint; he puts the 'mad' in 'maddening'.

**Pucey:**

He puts the 'mean' in 'meaningless'.

**Draco:**

He's not that bad.

**Pucey:**

He puts the 'bad' in –

**Draco:**

_Interrupting Pucey;_

It's his last practice, how would you feel?

**Harper:**

Big Flint has no feelings, remember that time he got hit in the head with that stray bludger? He just kept on flying, said he didn't feel a thing.

_Faraway look in his eye;_

Yep, he just kept on flying.

**Pucey:**

Until he ran into that goalpost.

**Harper:**

Said he didn't feel a thing.

**Draco:**

_Disgusted;_

Ugh.

* * *

**Now will you review? Pretty please? Pretty please with whipped cream and a cherry on top? Oh, you're lactose intolerant, um how about with chocolate sauce and a cherry on top? No, you don't like chocolate? Um, okay, how about pretty please and 50 bucks on the side. No, you're right, I'm not actually going to give you 50 bucks. But I will be your best friend! You don't have any best friend spots available you say? Thats unfortunate, but please do review!**


	4. Scene 4, Eagle Formation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have never owned Harry Potter, and I probably will never own Harry Potter. (Or Bring It On, the movie) Do I make myself clear?**

* * *

Eagle Formation

_Opens with Slytherin Quidditch team standing on field._

**Flint:**

_Pacing back and forth;_

You guys are all great fliers, great Quidditch players, and great athletes, thanks to me of course.

_Pucey and Harper glance at each other;_

I know your new captain will keep the tradition of hard work and over-all excellence alive. He will guide you through the thrashing and demolition of the other House teams, bringing you to your record 7th Quidditch House Cup Championship in a row. Let's meet your new leader!

_Looks down at clipboard in hand;_

Draco Malfoy!

_Draco jumps up, Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him. He pumps a fist into air in celebration._

**Pucey:**

_To Harper;_

That jackass.

**Draco:**

_To everyone;_

Okay, listen up. I'd like to try an Eagle Formation.

**Montague:**

Excellent!

**Harper:**

_Faking niceness;_

You got it man!

**Crabbe:**

_Looking confused;_

What's an Eagle Formation?

**Pucey:**

He's crazy, he'll kill us all.

**Harper:**

_To Crabbe;_

Only the hardest Quidditch formation known to mankind.

**Pucey:**

_Whines;_

Hello, not everyone spent the entire summer working out, Draco.

_Nods to Bletchley;_

Right Bletchley?

_Bletchley sticks out tongue;_

**Montague:**

_Pumped;_

Do the words House and Championship mean nothing to you people?

**Draco Malfoy:**

_Pats Montague on the back;_

That's the spirit.

_Yells;_

NOW GET MOVING YOU BUNCH OF SISSIES!

**Harper:**

_To Pucey, while both are pushing off;_

I'm glad he didn't let his sudden power go straight to his head.

_Pucey chuckles;_

**Draco Malfoy:**

_Shouting to be heard;_

ON THREE, PEOPLE!

ONE…TWO…THREE!

_The chasers head off toward the far goalposts weaving in and out of each other. Crabbe is slightly above and behind them. Goyle is traveling in the opposite direction._

**Draco Malfoy:**

WRONG WAY GOYLE! Let's try it again people!

ONE…TWO…THREE!

_This time Goyle follows the chasers. But, Crabbe gets a little too close to Pucey and hits the back of Pucey's broom with the front of his own. Pucey looses control of his broom and barely manages to avoid crashing._

**Draco Malfoy:**

NOT SO CLOSE CRABBE!

_Wonders aloud;_

Why am I stuck with such a team of Dunderheads?

_Shouts;_

AGAIN, THIS TIME, NO MISTAKES!

ONE…TWO…THREE!

_Finally the team managed to move down the pitch in a proper set up of the Eagle Formation._

**Draco Malfoy:**

_Following the team from a safe distance, calls to Bletchley who is defending goal posts Slytherin team is currently flying toward;_

Bletchley are you ready? Make sure to duck!

**Bletchley:**

_Gulps;_

Of course captain.

_Crabbe and Goyle move out from behind the chasers and take to the front of the pack. They simultaneously raise their bats and hit two large, angry bludgers toward Bletchley, who of course, forgets to duck and takes both bludgers to the stomach._

_When he regains consciousness the team is standing around him looking worried._

**Draco Malfoy:**

_To Bletchley, as blood pours out of his mouth (Bletchley's not Draco's);_

Bletchley, are you okay?

**Bletchley:**

_As medi-wizards are loading him to be transported to St. Mungo's;_

Don't you worry about me, it's just a scratch. I'm going to be fine; I don't want anyone to worry. I will be back at practice on Tuesday!

* * *

**This is the part where I beg you to give me a review. So here it goes: Why don't you review? (pause) I'm down on my knees! Begging you to review me! (Sing to the tune of Stay by Sugarland [another thing I do not own.**

**Special thanks to everyone who has reviewed! **


	5. Scene 5, Occulmency

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter, but thank you kindly for asking. I also do not own Bring It On.**

**This chapter is more filler, however the next chapter is going to knock your socks off! **

* * *

Occlumency

_Opens in Slytherin common room. Blaise Zabini and Professor Snape are sitting in a corner chatting, enter Draco Malfoy._

**Draco Malfoy:**

_To Snape and Zabini;_

I got captain.

**Zabini:**

_Sarcastically;_

Yeah and you sent Miles Bletchley to St. Mungo's on the first day! Aye, Au captain!

**Draco Malfoy**:

Zabini, go away!

**Snape:**

_With extra emphasis on the word 'captain';_

This heavy class schedule shouldn't get in your way, Captain Malfoy. You should be happy about that.

**Draco Malfoy:**

Why can't you accept the fact that I'm not a genius?

**Snape:**

_Silkily;_

It's a little thing called parents, Mr Malfoy.

**Draco Malfoy:**

_With extra emphasis on the phrase 'my parents';_

Well then, why can't my parents accept the fact that I'm not a genius? It kills them that I'm not a Death Eater, doesn't it?

**Snape:**

It kills them that you don't make the time, or even try.

**Draco Malfoy:**

_Undertone;_

Yeah and then they literally kill me for figuratively killing them.

**Snape:**

Remarks like that will certainly not help you, Mr Malfoy. All your parents and I are trying to tell you is that Quidditch isn't everything. Quidditch will not get you the position of Voldemort's right hand man. I am simply trying to put things in perspective. If you studied the Dark Arts half as much as you played Quidditch you would be in great shape. Your priorities are a little; shall we say, out of whack?

**Draco Malfoy:**

With all due respect Professor, those are your priorities and my parents' priorities. Mine are just fine, thank you very much.

**Snape:**

Look, I'm just saying that Death Eating might be less of a shock if you took a Dark Arts training course or two.

**Draco Malfoy:**

Will studying Occlumency get you people off my back.

**Snape:**

Not entirely, but it's a start.

**Draco Malfoy:**

Fine, where do I sign up?

_Pauses;_

You know, mothers have killed and fathers have paid to get their children on House Quidditch teams. Especially the Slytherin team.

**Snape:**

_Smirks;_

Perhaps, but definitely not yours.

**Draco:**

_Walks away and ponders out loud to himself;_

And yet, for some reason Potter thinks I'm only on the team because of my parents.

* * *

**Author's Note: I am working on fixing up the structure for the next chapter, I know this format can be a little confusing.**

**Please review! Thank you kindly! **


	6. Scene 6, The Replacements

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter. I do not own the Bring It On plot. I do not own the song Wannabe. There might be something else but I don't remember, so if something seems familiar then I probably don't own it.**

** Author's Note: This chapter is super long. I felt bad about how short the last one was so I smushed (which is apparently a word out of my imagination) 3 scenes together.**

** Enjoy!**

* * *

The Replacements

_Scene opens in Professor McGonagall's classroom, the door opens and a boy walks in. He is tall with short, curly brown hair, blue eyes and freckles splattered over his cheeks and nose._

**McGonagall:** Boys and girls, we have a new student joining us today, his name is Cliff Greengrass. Have a seat, dear.

**Cliff:**_ Walks between desks amid much laughter from the male population and sits in the only available seat, next to Draco_; is this seat taken?

**Draco:** It is now.

**Cliff:**_ Makes as if to get up; _sorry, I can move-

**Draco:** No its fine.

**Cliff:**_ Sits back down;_ so what are you working on there?

**Draco:** Transfiguring this cup into a book bag.

**Daphne:** No, I mean what is all this? _Gestures towards his Quidditch play book;_

**Draco:** Nothing. _Snaps play book shut; _Why do you ask so many questions? You should get to work on your cup, class is almost over.

_Five minutes later;_

**Cliff:** There, I'm done!

**Draco:** Already?

**Cliff:** Intimidated?

**Draco:** Not really, I'm not that into Transfiguration anyway.

_Bell rings;_

**Cliff:** So, I'll see you around?

**Draco:** Over my dead body.

* * *

_Opens with Draco walking through the corridor flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, Ernie MacMillan appears around a corner looking unimpressed._

**MacMillan:** Don't you three have somewhere you should be?

**Draco:** Can't you see we're trying to get there? Some idiot is blocking our way.

**MacMillan:** Don't think you can get away with skipping class to practice; I'm on to you, Malfoy.

**Draco:** You're just jealous because your house is never in the running for the House Cup. _The three push past him and continue walking;_

**MacMillan:** There's no need to be surly.

_When MacMillan is out of earshot they resume talking._

**Draco:**_Emphasis on special_; either of you taking any of the special courses?

**Goyle:** Well I'm taking Divination and Crabbe is in Herbology.

**Draco:**_Emphasis on Slytherins; _No you big buffoon, I mean special courses. The secret ones only offered to certain Slytherins.

**Crabbe and Goyle:** _Look confused_

**Draco:** Dark Arts stuff!

**Crabbe:** Oh those, yeah.

**Draco:** Please tell me one of you are taking Occlumency!

**Goyle:**_ Nods head._

**Draco:** Oh thank Merlin. If I was alone I would have been screwed. Speaking of screwed, have either of you heard about Bletchley?

**Crabbe:** He's in St. Mungo's?

**Draco:** Yes, you fool. He won't be out until May, the season is over by then. We have the Hufflepuff game in a month and then a month after that is the Championship match. Replacing him is going to be a nightmare!

* * *

_Opens on Quidditch pitch, entire team present, wearing full Quidditch gear and seated behind a table someone had conjured._

**Draco:** Okay team, we need to replace Bletchley. He's not going to be back in time for the Championship, let alone next month's match. I talked to him and he's cool with this so let's get it over with.

**Pucey:** Montague has a little brother; he can fly, so all we have to do is teach him how to keep.

**Draco:** What year?

**Montague:** First.

**Draco: **No way, Hufflepuff has seventh year chasers. If he's a first year he's going to be shaking in his boots when the three of them are flying toward him at top speed.

**Pucey: **Let's cut the crap Draco, I hate holding tryouts. It makes the hoi polloi think they can be one of us. My vote is on little Montague.

**Draco: **I hate this as much as you do, but we have to audition everyone, I want the best. And if little Montague is the best then he's got the spot.

**Harper:** Bring on the losers!

* * *

**Candidate 'Screw Up': **Up! _Broom doesn't move._ Wait, let me try that again. UP! _Broom doesn't move. _Sorry, I'm ready now. UP!! _Still nothing happens. _Okay, here I go. UP you stupid $#& piece of #$.

**Draco:**Next!

* * *

**Candidate 'Incompetent': **_Mounts broom and pushes off ground. _ What now? _Broom starts to violently shake and twist as though it is a bull trying to remove its rider. _Ahhhhhhhhhh! _He is then thrown off his broom._

**Draco:**_Clears throat; _Um, medi-wizard?

* * *

**Candidate 'Complaining': **How many plays do we actually have to memorize? Do we get paid for this? Do I have to provide my own broom? And I see you guys are wearing green, this just does not work for me!

**Draco:** Out!

* * *

**Candidate 'Announcer': **And the starting line-up for the Slytherin team is their fiercest one yet. Hufflepuff in possession. Cadwallader passes to- no, intercepted by Harper. Pucey on deck-

**Draco:** Announcer tryouts are being held next week.

**Candidate 'Announcer':** Do you think I have a shot?

**Montague:** You won't live to see next week if you don't get out of here!

* * *

**Candidate 'Ravenclaw'**: _Comes out wearing robes with the Ravenclaw crest, about to mount broom when Draco interrupts;_

**Draco:**Are you even in Slytherin?

**Candidate 'Ravenclaw':** Slytherin? Um, no?

**Slytherin Team:** _Stands up as if they are going to attack candidate._

**Candidate 'Ravenclaw':** So, I'll just, um, show myself out?

**Draco:** Yeah.

* * *

**Candidate 'Singer':** _Does some basic dance moves while singing; _

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,

Make it last forever, friendship never ends!

If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,

Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is-

**Pucey:** Excuse me, EXCUSE ME! What's with the song?

**Candidate 'Singer': **This isn't the audition to become the next Pussycat Doll?

**Draco:** NO!

* * *

**Pucey:** Here's our little keeper!

**Candidate 'Little Montague':** _Gets on broom and rides around the stadium. When he comes back to the ground Draco tosses a ball at him and he kicks it out of the way with his foot._

**Crabbe:**_ Rolls his eyes._

**Draco:** We'll get back to you.

* * *

**Candidate 'Female': **_Walks up in front of table of judges._

**Pucey:**Hey cutie, wanna come back to my place?

**Candidate 'Female': **No thanks, ugly.

**Slytherin Team:** _Laughs._

**Draco:** What can we do for you?

**Candidate 'Female':** I'm here to try out.

**Slytherin Team:** _Blank look_

**Candidate 'Female':** Someone told me there were Slytherin Quidditch tryouts today?

**Montague:** There are, but not for girls.

**Candidate 'Females':** When are the girls' tryouts then?

**Harper:** Never, there aren't any females on the Slytherin Quidditch team, sorry sweetie.

**Candidate 'Female'**: At least let me prove I'm good enough!

**Draco:** Fine, let's humour her for a minute.

**Pucey:** You need to fill one of these out. _Holds up form;_

**Candidate 'Female': **Did it! _Passes Harper her form;_

**Harper:** Daphne is it?

**Draco:** Fly around the pitch once.

**Daphne:**_ Mounts broom, flies around pitch so fast that she is a blur to the Slytherins below._

**Pucey:** Not bad but can she throw?

**Goyle:**_ Hands Daphne a quaffle._

**Daphne:**_ Throws quaffle as far as she can, which isn't more than a few feet. Looks sheepish;_ okay, so I can't throw, but really that's not the most important thing in a keeper. I can catch and I can block and-

**Draco:** Chasers in the air. Daphne, let's see what you've got.

**Daphne:**Really? _Mounts broom and flies up, hovering in front of goalposts; _Ready!

**Draco:** Three shots each. Let's go.

**Pucey:** Let's give her hell, boys!

_The three Slytherin chasers each gave 3 of their best shots. Daphne did not miss a single one._

_Later, back on the ground;_

**Draco:** Well, boys-

**Daphne: **Ahem!

**Draco: **and girl, I believe we've found our new keeper.

**Pucey:** No way man, we've already decided on little Montague.

**Draco:** I'm captain, I outrank you. I choose Daphne.

**Pucey:** Bro's before ho's, man!

**Harper:** Just because you want to get into her pants-

**Daphne:**_ Storms off;_

**Draco:** You won't finish that sentence if you know what's good for you. Daphne is our keeper. If you don't like the fact that we have a female on the team then you can leave. Lucky for me I have reserve chasers lined up.

**Chasers:**_ No one moves._

**Draco:** That's what I thought. Daphne's the best, so get used to having a girl on the team.

* * *

**Author's Note: I, in no way mean any disrespect to females in the whole "no females on Slytherin" thing. I am in fact a female and am disgraced by the fact that there are no females on the Slytherin Quidditch team. What is a girl to do when she has the misfortune of being put in Slytherin ****(no disrespect to anyone who would like to be in Slytherin, it is simply not my cup of tea) ****with no organized sports to participate in?**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and continues to review. I enjoy the feedback and I am happy that there are people out there who like my work.**

**Anyone who has checked out my other fic 'The Fred and George Variety Hour' fear not, I have created another episode which will be posted soon. If you have not checked it out I urge you to do so. It is a similar style to this fic in that it is a dialogue between characters and not much in the way of blocking, however it is more my own in that the plot is not stolen from a teen movie.**

**Have a great day everyone! And don't forget to review!**


	7. Scene 7, Convincing Daphne

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the plot of Bring It On, blah, blah, blah.**

* * *

Convincing Daphne

_Opens in Great Hall during lunch, Draco sees Daphne sit down at the far end of the table. He gets up and walks over to where Daphne is sitting; he sits down across from her, not noticing Cliff who is next to him._

**Cliff:**Hey again! I don't think I ever got your name. I'm Cliff._Holds out hand;_

**Draco:**_Ignores Cliff;_

**Cliff:** Cliff, from Transfiguration, remember?

**Draco:**_To Cliff;_ um sure, I'm kind of busy right now._ To Daphne; _Hey Daphne!

**Daphne:**Come to make fun of me?

**Draco:** No, I've come to offer you a spot on our team. We're the best, we have fun, we work hard and we win House Championships.

**Daphne:** Do your cronies know you're here?

**Draco:** Yes. I'm the captain and I what I say goes. You're the best keeper we've got and the guys are going to have to deal with a female on the team.

**Cliff:** Whoa! Daphne, you tried out for the Quidditch team?

**Draco:** Wait, you two know each other?

**Daphne:** Yes, he's my brother.

**Draco:** Oh, well it's nice to meet you, Cliff. I'm Draco Malfoy, captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. Your sister tried out for the keeper position and I'm offering it to her but she doesn't seem to want it.

**Cliff:** Come on Daphne, you have to, he said you were the best, what's the problem?

**Daphne:** The entire team is sexist.

**Draco:** Not the entire team. Crabbe and Goyle are too thick to realize the difference between males and females.

**Daphne:**_Laughs;_

**Draco:** And obviously not me, I want you to be our keeper, we need you._Pouts;_

**Cliff:** If they're sexist, aren't you just letting them win by not joining?

**Daphne:** Fine. I'll do it.

**Draco:** Great! I'll send out for the gear and new robes. Do you have a broom?

**Daphne:** No. I mean I did, but I crashed it, so no.

**Draco:** I'll send for a broom then too!

* * *

_Opens on the Quidditch pitch for the first practice with the new keeper, everyone has their broom and it waiting to go._

**Draco:** Welcome to our new keeper, Daphne! Okay, we are going to go over our formations today and make sure that everyone remembers them. We'll start with the Roaring Tiger Formation. _Team mounts broom and kicks off, taking their spots in the formation. _ Daphne, why don't you just observe until you get the hang of it?

**Daphne:**_Flies off to the side of the pitch to watch._

**Draco:**Brazen Claw everyone, he we go!

_Draco led the team as they flew one full circle around the pitch. Behind Draco were Crabbe and Goyle, and behind them the three chasers brought up the rear. The Roaring Tiger appeared to be a large triangle formation that flew together. As the team made it around the pitch once Draco dropped out and began circling above the others. The three chasers spread out so that they made a 'W' with Harper, Pucey and Montague at the top points and Crabbe and Goyle as the bottom two points. Pucey, who had been in the center position in his row took the lead and the team began to form of the middle of a peace sign. Daphne had seen enough and flew toward the entrance to the pitch. She climbed off her broom and headed back to the castle. Draco saw this and chased after her while the rest of the team looked on._

**Draco:**What the hell was that? I went out on limb recruiting you and this is how you repay me? By bailing halfway through practice?

**Daphne:** I thought that Slytherins were given a bad rap. I didn't realize that the stories of how evil they are were true.

**Draco:** What are you talking about?

**Daphne:** Your formations!

**Draco:** What's wrong with the formations? If you have better ones lets hear them.

**Daphne:** What's wrong with them? What is bloody wrong with them?

**Draco:** Yeah, what's wrong with them?

**Daphne:** I've seen them before.

**Draco:** What?

**Daphne:** I'm not a thief, I guess I'm not cut out for this whole 'Quidditch' thing.

**Draco:** Thief? I seriously don't know what you're talking about.

**Daphne:** You ripped off those formations!

**Draco:** No way, those are our creations, count the trophies.

**Daphne:** Well your trophies are crap, liar.

**Draco:** I'm not lying.

**Daphne:** Fine, meet me outside the Great Hall, an hour before dinner, I'll show you.

**Draco:** What?!

**Daphne:** Just meet me.

* * *

**Its time for Name...That...Review! Actually thats a horrible name for a television game show, I'm actually here to beg for your reviews. You've read this far, why not take two seconds and let me know what you think, if you don't like it let me know why, if you have a question ask away!**

**Continued appreciation for those who have reviewed, thanks so much! **


	8. Scene 8, Crouching Tiger, Hidden Lion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; the plot to Bring It On; the title Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon; and I believe that is it. Thank you for your time.**

* * *

Crouching Tiger, Hidden Lion

_Opens in Entrance Hall, Daphne is leaning against a wall when Draco shows up._

**Daphne:** You're late.

**Draco:**_Huffily; _Well I'm here now, what did you want to show me?

**Daphne:** You're in for a rude awakening, let's go. _Opens door and heads outside._

**Draco:**What? Where are you going? _He_ _runs to catch up; they walk in silence to the Quidditch pitch._

_When they arrive, Draco sees the Gryffindor Quidditch team in the air. They begin to work on a formation. _

_Potter, the Gryffindor seeker, leads the team as they fly one full circle around the pitch. Behind Potter are Coote and Kirke, the beaters, and behind them the three chasers, Bell, Johnson and Spinnet, bringing up the rear. _

_They appear to be a large triangle that flies together. As the team made it around the pitch once Draco sees Potter drop out and begin circling above the others. The three chasers spread out so that they make a 'W' with Bell, Johnson and Spinnet at the top points and Coote and Kirke as the bottom two points. Weasley, the keeper, had been practicing in front of one of the goalposts with his sister Weasley, a reserve chaser for Gryffindor. Bell, who had been in the center position in her row, takes the lead and the team begins to form the middle of a peace sign. _

_Draco was pissed, he had seen enough so he made his way back to the castle with Daphne. He didn't get very far when he was tapped on the back of the shoulder, he turned and there was Potter flanked by both Weasleys. The rest of the Gryffindor team was standing not far behind._

**Harry:** You two enjoy the show?

**Ginny:** Were the ethnic festivities to your liking?

**Draco:**_Forlorn;_ you guys were great.

**Harry:** Really, ready to share those trophies?

**Ron:** Can we just beat them up already; Coote and Kirke need some more work before today is over.

**Harry:** No Ron, you wouldn't hit a girl.

**Ginny:** You're right, he won't, but I will.

**Daphne:** There's no need for that.

**Harry:** She's right, because then we'd be doing them a favour. Then, they could feel good about sending old troll face out here to steal our configurations.

**Draco:** Old troll face?

**Harry:** Yeah, ugly guy, looks like a troll, magical recorder glued to his hand? He's been coming to our practices for years to steal our formations. You take our moves, put some pure-blood supremacist name on it and pass it off as your own. Wood let you get away with it, but you had better believe that that won't happen again. I'm captain now and I'm not going to let some stupid ferret boy walk all over my team. We've had the best team for years but nobody's been able to see that-

**Ron:** I especially loved seeing your moves in the last House Cup.

**Draco:** What?

**Ron:** The Roaring Lion?

**Ginny:** Or as you like to call it, The Roaring Tiger?

**Harry:** I know you don't think a Slytherin came up with that. Our formation creation service is finished as of today, so why don't you just hand over the tapes and we'll call it even.

**Daphne:** We don't have any tapes; we just came to watch your practice.

**Draco:** Really, I had no idea.

**Harry:** Well now you do.

_Draco and Daphne turned and walked back to the castle as the Gryffindor team went back to their practice._

**Daphne:** We totally almost got our asses kicked back there!

**Draco:** Do you know what this means?

**Daphne:** That we're going to need some new formations?

**Draco:** That too, but mainly that my whole Quidditch career has been a big lie.

**Daphne:** Relax, its only Quidditch.

**Draco:** I am only Quidditch, maybe Snape and my parents were right.

**Daphne:** About?

**Draco:** Quidditch isn't everything.

**Daphne:** It isn't. There's a whole other world out there.

**Draco:** One that I don't want to be a part of. It's evil.

**Daphne:** It can't be that bad.

**Draco:** You have no idea. This is all my parents' fault.

**Daphne:** Actually, I think its Flint's fault.

**Draco:** No, I think my parents put a curse on me.

**Daphne:** You're crazy.

**Draco:** I'm serious.

**Daphne:** Seriously crazy.

* * *

**Harper:** So what you're saying is Flint stole our formations?

**Montague:** All of them?

**Draco:** Yeah.

**Pucey:** What do you want to do Draco, learn all new formations? There's no time!

**Harper:** We logged the man hours, put in the hard work, we leaned those formations fair and square!

**Daphne:** Don't you care that this is the physical form of plagiarism?

**Pucey:** How did she even get into Slytherin?

**Draco:** We can't just go to the Hufflepuff game with their configurations, it's too risky.

**Pucey:** Don't punish us for Flint's mistake.

**Daphne:** You guys are so unbelievable.

**Harper:** That's right, we're guys, and you shouldn't even be here.

**Draco:** Shut it, all of you. Let me think.

**Daphne:** Okay, say we do use their formations for the Hufflepuff game, what happens next? Nothing short of a miracle is going to stop Gryffindor from making it to the championships. So are we going to use their formations on them? There is no way we will win against them. Isn't that what you want, to win?

**Montague:** I hate to say it but loser chick has a point.

**Draco:** All in favour of a new routine?

_Daphne immediately raises her hand. Montague sighs and raises his. Daphne glares at Crabbe and Goyle who recognize the threat and put their arms in the air also._

**Daphne:** Are you two in?

**Pucey:** Fine. _Begrudgingly raises his hand, Harper does the same._

**Draco:** Okay then that's it. We need a new formation. Let's meet again tomorrow. I'll figure something out.

_Draco finds Pansy in an empty classroom, apparently alone._

**Parkinson:** Draco! What a pleasant surprise! _As she re-buttons her shirt;_

**Draco:** Yeah, um, I need to talk to you.

**Parkinson:** Oh? _Looking guilty;_ What about?

**Draco:** Flint stole our formations from Gryffindor, all of them, they want to kill us and its three weeks until the Hufflepuff match. We need some new formations, but I can't make them all on my own!

**Parkinson:** Is that all? _Relieved; _You need a professional choreographer. Here, send an owl to a guy named Glint Heavesmoke. He's done all kinds of formations for the professional teams. Just tell him you're a friend of mine and he'll help you out.

**Draco:** Thanks Pans, you always know what to do. _Leans over to hug her;_

**Pansy:**_Pulls away; _would you mind leaving? I have some things I have to finish.

**Draco:** Sure, thanks again!

**Pansy:** Anytime.

* * *

**Author's Note: So Pansy is a cheating scumbag. For some reason I always pictured her with long, really bright, blond hair, and then the movie comes along** **and wham! she has short, really dark, hair. Anyone agree? Disagree? Whats your opinion on the movie Pansy? Let me know in a REVIEW!**

**I would like to thank each individual person who has reviewed, but apparently frowns upon that kind of thing, so just know that I appreciate each and everyone of you who has taken the time to review. Whether to ask questions, give encouragement, whether long or short, I thank you, from the bottom of my heart! **

* * *


	9. Scene 9, I Said CORKSCREW!

**_I am back at school now, which means that updates may take a little longer than usual. I'm actually not too happy with this fic anymore, it was kind of an idea that came to me one day and I am kind of over it now. However, I'm not about to abandon Bring It On, so no worries. Just letting you know its no longer a huge priority. I am working on some more episodes of The Fred and George Variety Hour and am still writing an actual full length Dramione. I'm pretty proud of the Dramione so far. When I say an actual fic I mean that it's not just in the form of a play script, but an actual novel style. However, I want it to be complete before I post it, just to make sure I get to an ending I like. So keep your eyes out for that if you are into the whole Draco/Hermione pairing. And I think thats enough rambling for now. On with the show!_  
**

**Disclaimer: Same old, same old. I do not own Harry Potter or the plot to Bring It On. I do however own Glint Heavesmoke!** _  
_

* * *

I Said Corkscrew_  
_

_In a corridor between classes the next morning, Draco and Daphne corner Harper. Crabbe and Goyle are waiting in the wings for Draco (they are his posse, they have to wait for him)._

**Draco:** I talked to Pansy; she said to hire a professional choreographer. I owled the guy and he says it's going to take him a day to teach us the routine. The only thing is it's going to cost us 600 galleons.

**Harper:** Why are you telling me this? Do I have the word GRINGOTTS stamped on my forehead?

**Draco:** We were thinking more along the lines of MOMMY.

**Harper:** Fine, I can get 500, maybe.

**Daphne:** Great, so that only leaves 100! I can get 50 from my parents.

**Draco:** I can probably find 20.

**Daphne:** And I'm sure we can bum the other 30 off the rest of the team.

**Draco:** Crabbe, Goyle, I need 10 galleons each from you.

**Daphne:** I'll get 10 from Montague. It's settled.

* * *

_On the pitch, early on Saturday morning;_

**Pucey:** Where the hell is this guy?

**Draco:** Look, we're lucky he's even doing this for us.

_Random guy in a trench coat shows up on the field. He mounts the broom he is carrying and begins zooming up and down the pitch looking as if he is riding a roller coaster. He lands in front of the team;_

**Draco:** Thanks for doing-

**Glint Heavesmoke:** Don't speak. _Waves hand to indicate for the team to line up; he walks down the row of people and begins evaluating them._

_To Harper: _You, you have weak arms.

_To Pucey: _One of your legs is longer than the other.

_To Montague:_ You're too tall.

_To Crabbe and Goyle:_ Brutes? Enough said.

_To Daphne:_ Female Quidditch players? An embarrassment.

_To Draco:_ And you, you must be the seeker which means you will need more work than anyone.

**Draco:** You can't just come here and insult-

**Glint:** Don't speak. Don't think. Just fly. And do…as I say, everyone on their brooms! And up we go. _Team hastens to get onto their brooms and up into the air. _What you people are is a pathetic excuse for a Quidditch team. I will attempt to transform your robotic formations into poetry written with the movements of your broom. Now, think of what you ate yesterday. Everybody got it? Now take that and cut it in half. It's called a diet, and you're going to be on one the rest of the season, starting today.

**Pucey:** Why do we all have to go on a diet? _Whines;_

**Glint:** The lighter you are the easier you are on your broom. Heavy people don't go as fast. _Glances at Crabbe and Goyle; _Now corkscrew people! CORKSCREW!

_Team begins to do corkscrew curls on their brooms until Harper stops and vomits._

**Glint:** I said CORKSCREW!

* * *

_Later that day in the Slytherin common room Draco is seated in a chair looking upset, who approaches him? None other than our favourite Cliff! But first the evil Harper and Pucey;_

**Harper:** We did not sign up for 'corkscrew curl 'til you hurl'.

**Pucey:** We're screwed.

**Draco:** If you have any better ideas, other than going back to the old routine, I would love to hear them.

**Harper:** We are going to make fools of ourselves, come on Puce, let's go do something fun for once.

_Enter Cliff;_**  
**

**Cliff:** Hey Draco? What's up?

**Draco:** Didn't you hear them? We're screwed!

**Cliff:** Quidditch crisis?

**Draco:** Crisis is definitely the understatement of the year. I've just gotten so bogged down in all this crap.

**Cliff:** If its crap, then why do you do it?

**Draco:** It used to be fun.

**Cliff:** So quit.

**Draco:** I can't, the team needs me.

**Cliff:** Well if they need you then you need to stop moping. Aside from all the politics and the doubts and the crap, you just have to know that you can do it. In fact, I believe in you.

**Draco:** You do?

**Cliff:** Yeah.

**Draco:** Thanks.

**Cliff:** Oh, don't get the wrong idea. I'm not doing this for you.

**Draco:** You're not? _Confused;_

**Cliff: **I'm doing it for my sister, 'cause Quidditch makes her happy.

* * *

**Author's Note: Aw! Cliff is such a sweetheart. He's seems really young. Perhaps I will say he's in an advanced Transfiguration class. He's actually only in fourth year but since he is so far ahead at Transfiguration they let him take it with the fifth years. **

**As always, review! **


	10. Scene 10, Hufflepuff vs Slytherin

**This morning my car wouldn't start so I thought to myself, **_**Okay, no big deal, I'll take the bus**_**. So I start walking to the bus stop only to miss the bus by about two minutes. GRR. I had to wait 30 minutes for the next one. Finally I got to school only to be an hour late, thus missing my first class of the morning. My car is currently at a mechanic meaning I must take the bus again and get up 15 minutes earlier so I am not late. I dislike getting up early. I very much like to sleep.**

**My apologies for the delay, here is the next chapter. Enjoy. I'm trying something a little different this time around. There will be less dialogue and hopefully you can all follow along. Quidditch matches aren't the easiest things to write so do forgive me. And of course, here is the part where I beg you to review. So review! Or don't, whatever. Anyways, on with the show:**

**Disclaimer: I, the Fuzz, do not own Harry Potter, Bring It On, etc, etc, disclaim, disclaim, disclaim. Okay done.**

* * *

Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin

_The day of the Hufflepuff match dawned bright and early. Despite the chill outside, many of the students were cheery and excited for the essentially semi-final match. If Slytherin won they would be off to face Gryffindor in the House Championship. Hufflepuff was slightly further behind in the standings and therefore would need a margin of victory of 160 or more points over Slytherin in order to advance._

_At breakfast the Slytherin team was seen huddled in a corner of their House table. It was do or die time. This was when real heroes were born. The weight of the world was on their shoulders, and all sorts of other motivational mumbo jumbo._

_Equally as nervous looking was the Hufflepuff team. They would need an exceptional victory in order to prove they were worthy of the Championship match._

_The Ravenclaws were undecided. Some were in favour of Hufflepuff because the Slytherins were a big bunch of meanies. Some were in favour of Slytherin because that would make a very exciting Championship game. And some just didn't care; they were the ones still sore that their team had been knocked out of the running._

_The Gryffindors were definitely supporting Hufflepuff. It was well known that the Gryffindor team was far superior to their badger counterparts. Harry Potter and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team had wiped the floor with Hufflepuff earlier in the year._

_Both teams walked out of their changing rooms following their respective captains to the Quidditch pitch. The stands were filled at maximum capacity; even Headmaster Dumbledore was present for the match._

_Madam Hooch asked both captains to play a clean game and then blew her whistle, signalling the start of the match. Immediately both teams pushed off the ground and shot up into the clear but cold morning sky._

_Roger Davies, Hufflepuff captain and chaser, had possession of the quaffle. The quaffle was passed between Davies and Smith (another Hufflepuff chaser) as they performed a complicated formation involving many turns and dives. As the pair approached Daphne and the Slytherin goalposts Smith, faked left, while Davies, who was in possession of the quaffle, went right. Daphne, expecting Davies to pass to Smith as she followed Smith apprehensively to the left, was blindsided as Smith flew right and scored in the middle hoop. Daphne groaned as she watched nearly three quarters of the crowd stand up and cheer the Hufflepuff goal._

_Slightly over an hour later Daphne had managed to compose her self, if only slightly. The Hufflepuff team was currently ahead by a score of 90-80. If Hufflepuff caught the snitch right now then they would win the match and advance to face Gryffindor in the finals. However if Draco caught the snitch right now then Hufflepuff would be out._

_Draco decided the team needed to do their secret formation now in order to pull ahead, just in case the snitch was caught soon by the opposing team. He was a good captain like that, always knowing what needed to be done. Now it was just a matter of executing the plan._

_Before Draco was able to give the signal, the Hufflepuff chasers started to perform their own formation. Davies, Smith and Stevenson, the chasers, began to corkscrew curl individually while braiding around each other. Davies started on the left with the quaffle, Smith was in the middle and Stevenson on the right. As Davies and Smith switched positions Davies passed to Stevenson, all the while performing a set of dizzying corkscrew curls. As the chasers continued to corkscrew-braid down the Quidditch pitch, the Hufflepuff beaters, Cadwallader and Summerby, were flying above the braid, intermittently switching sides._

_The crowd was in silent. They were so impressed with the intricate performance they could only stare. The Slytherin team however was feeling a mixture of shock, disbelief and most of all anger, which was perfectly displayed on their faces._

_Pucey and Harper flew over to wear Draco was hovering, high above the spectacle below._

**Pucey:**You have got to be kidding me!

**Harper:**Corkscrew curls? What do we do now Captain?

**Draco:** We do the formation, there's nothing else we can do.

_And so they did. As soon as Hufflepuff had completed their formation (with Daphne catching the quaffle as Smith had tried to score) Daphne passed to Montague who was waiting by the Slytherin goal post. Draco gave the signal and the Slytherin team began performing the exact same formation as Hufflepuff had just demonstrated, the only difference was that Montague, Harper, Pucey, Crabbe and Goyle were performing it this time._

_Again the crowd was silent. Only this time it wasn't out of awe. It was out of utter shock. They had just witnessed two teams performing the exact same formation; it wasn't even a regulation formation. It was unique and original and clearly one team had copied the other. That was the only explanation. And of course, since Hufflepuff had performed the formation first in the match the fans in the stands below were convinced that Slytherin had stolen Hufflepuff's moves._

_Harper scored when he reached the end, if only because Summers, the Hufflepuff keeper, was too dumbfounded to move. The crowd remained silent, except for a few lone Slytherins cheering the goal. The score was now tied at 90 a piece._

_Just then something tiny and gold whizzed by Draco's ear. The Snitch! He deftly followed it once around the stands before reaching out and grasping it. He had a slight advantage over the Hufflepuff seeker who was still shocked concerning the previous formation to fly fast enough to catch Draco. As the Slytherin team flew to the ground victoriously, with a final score of 240-90, few people in the stands cheered._

_Dumbledore marched onto the field and headed for Draco._

**Dumbledore:**Mr Malfoy, would you care to explain the formation that both your team, as well as the Hufflepuff team has just performed?

**Draco:**Sir, we didn't copy their formation if that's what you're asking.

**Dumbledore:**Does the name 'Glint Heavismoke' ring a bell.

_Draco breathed a sigh of relief which Dumbledore noticed and raised an eyebrow._

**Draco:**We hired him to come up with a new formation for us.

**Dumbledore:**It would appear that the same can be said of the Hufflepuff team.

**Draco:** Please don't punish the team; it was my choice to hire him.

_Dumbledore smiled._

**Dumbledore:**I am not going to punish your team Mr Malfoy as it was an honest mistake. I would advise you to come up with your own unique routine if you wish to beat the Gryffindor team in the House Championships.

_With that, Dumbledore walked away with a twinkle in his eye._

* * *


	11. Scene 11, Post Match Reactions

**I felt so bad about taking two weeks to post the last chapter that I sat down and wrote some more for you all today. I can't make any promises about the next instalment as my weekend is full with a report and some other assignments but I will try my best.**

**Disclaimer: Same as always, I have very little to my name. Harry Potter is not one of them.**

**Ps. look out for some of the language in this chapter.**

Post Match Reactions

_After the match Draco Malfoy sat alone in the Slytherin common room. There were a few other Slytherins in the common room, but they were sitting far away from their Quidditch team captain. Pretty much everyone else had already gone to bed. Just then, the common room door opened and in stepped…Big Flint. And he was fuming!_

**Big Flint: **How dare you!

_Draco looked up from the fire, a distant expression on his face._

**Big Flint:** I hand you a perfect team, perfect formations-

**Draco:** You mean stolen formations.

_Flint started to raise his voice and as his volume increased, so did Draco's. Soon they were involved in a full out screaming match. The few remaining Slytherins in the common room had vacated the second Flint had shown up. They knew to stay out of his way and they knew he meant business._

**Big Flint:** Excuse me?

**Draco:** Those 'perfect formations' you 'handed us'? They're stolen. One guess, who they're stolen from. And one guess as to who stole them.

**Big Flint:** Don't give me this. I handed you a championship. I handed you the team and you drove them into the ground. Corkscrew curls? What the hell were you thinking?

**Draco:** At least I had a thought. Stealing formations is cheating!

**Big Flint:** And everybody does it!

**Draco:** Not me.

**Big Flint:** Apparently you don't want to win. Well Draco, have a nice life, enjoy second place because it's the highest that Slytherin is ever going to get with you as captain.

_Draco didn't bother responding. And with that, Big Flint stalked out of the room. Unfortunately he was only Draco's first guest of the evening. Not five minutes later the common room door opened again. Draco was expecting Big Flint again, but instead he got…Pansy Parkinson._

**Parkinson: **Bad day?

**Draco:** I don't want to talk about it.

**Parkinson:** You're a great seeker Draco. I saw you catch the snitch; it wasn't even close between you and Jake.

**Draco:** Jake?

**Parkinson:** Hufflepuff seeker.

**Draco:** I didn't realize you were on a first name basis with the Hufflepuffs.

**Parkinson:** As I was saying, you're a great seeker Draco, it's just, maybe you aren't captain material.

_Draco didn't respond, he just continued to stare mindlessly at the fire._

**Parkinson:** Let Harper and Pucey take over. They're mean, all Quidditch, no brains.

**Draco:** You don't have time to hang out with me, or talk to me or believe in me, but you have time to befriend Hufflepuffs, sell me out to Harper and Pucey and tell me that I'm not captain material?

_Pansy was stunned and Draco continued._

**Draco:** That's what I thought. We're through Pansy. And for your information, I am not giving up my spot as captain. You're going to have to kill me first. Why don't you go back to your own common room? Maybe MacFillen will give you the time of day.

**Parkinson:** It's MacMillan. And you are making a huge mistake Malfoy.

**Draco:** We'll see about that.

_Pansy stood and left, without a second look back. The door had barely closed behind her when in came Harper and Pucey, supposedly returning from a fire whiskey run to Hagrid's cottage. They appeared to have come back empty handed. Draco continued to stare into the fire. Only looking up as the door closed behind the pair._

_Harper nudged Pucey, who began speaking._

**Pucey: **Pansy told us the good news.

**Harper:** That you're stepping down as captain and we're taking your place!

**Draco: **Pansy is a lying, cheating bitch and you have obviously been misinformed.

_Pucey and Harper looked shocked, but that quickly turned into anger._

**Pucey:** You can't be serious. There's no way we're letting you run our team even further into the ground.

**Harper:** We're forfeiting the championships.

**Draco:** Not under my command.

**Pucey:** Did you not hear?

**Harper:** We're overthrowing you!

**Draco:** Enough. Get it through your thick skulls. I'm not going anywhere, you can't overthrow me and we are going to participate in the House Championship.

**Pucey:** So we can make fools of ourselves?

**Draco:** This is what the Gryffindor team wants; they want us to crumble so they can win. Are you going to let them win?

**Harper:** Um, no?

**Draco:** Right. We'll meet tomorrow and discuss this further. I suggest you get some rest. We're going to be working hard for the next three weeks if we are going to win the cup.

_Pucey and Harper looked confused. This obviously hadn't turned out the way they had planned. Never-the-less they obeyed their captain and headed off to bed. As soon as their dorm room closed Cliff Greengrass tiptoed into the common room and sat down next to Draco. Following suit he stared into the fire._

**Draco: **Goodnight Cliff.

_Draco stood up and yawned._

**Cliff: **Draco, what's going to happen?

_Draco smiled at Cliff._

**Draco: **We're going to wipe the ground with those Gryffindors so hard, they are going to feel it in Alaska.

_With that, the two headed to bed._

**Author's Note: For arguments sake we're going to pretend that England and Alaska are on exactly opposite sides of the earth. In case you don't understand the comparison, it's just saying that they are going to wipe the ground with the Gryffindors so hard that they will feel it all the way through to the other side of the earth.**


	12. Scene 12, Slytheirn Team Meeting

This is pretty much just a lead up to what I believe is going to be the last chapter. Not a whole lot going on. Again my apologies for the delay. I will try and get the last bit up ASAP so I can focus my full attention to my in the works Dramione. In the process of writing the Dramione I have come up with 3 other fics I could potentially write. It seems like its a never ending cycle. Not sure if thats a good thing or not.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I still don't own anything, sadly.

* * *

Slytherin Team Meeting_  
_

_The next day the Slytherin Team met at the Quidditch pitch. Draco arrived as Pucey and Harper began stirring things up (because that's what they do best, of course.). Draco had requested that Cliff! (that was an intentional exclamation point, simply because he's so special) attend the meeting/practice as well (hence his place in the scene)._

**Pucey:** As you all know, yesterday we were absolutely humiliated, despite the fact that we won. The other Slytherins are ashamed with us, and for good reason.

**Harper:** We were made to be fools, thanks to Glint Heavismoke.

**Pucey:** Which really is thanks to Captain Draco, so therefore, as of last night Draco is no longer captain. He has resigned, leaving us – gestured to himself and Harper – in charge. Draco is not to be harmed.

**Harper:** That being said, we are forfeiting the match against Gryffindor. This grants us an automatic second.

**Pucey:** I think most of you will agree that second is much better than ruining our already tarnished reputations.

_Draco decided their crap speech had gone on long enough and stepped in._

**Draco:** If our reputations are tarnished, as you so helpfully pointed out, then should we not try and clean them up and be the Slytherins we are?

_Daphne and Cliff nodded in agreement._

**Pucey:** Um, well, you're not captain anymore, so you don't get to make the decisions anymore.

**Draco:** Enough! Are two idiots or just plain stupid?

_Harper and Pucey didn't respond. Clearly that was a trick question. Draco continued._

**Draco:** We had this conversation yesterday: I'm captain and I'm not going anywhere.

**Pucey:** You're right; you're going nowhere, fast.

_Harper snorted at this. Crabbe and Goyle looked confused, not understanding anything that was going on. Cliff and Daphne were clearly supporting Draco and Montague was evidently torn._

**Draco:** I can have you two replaced! Although, I would really like to keep you, you are the best we've got.

_Harper and Pucey didn't look convinced so Draco went on._

**Draco:** Slytherins are known for being ambitious. Where were you in first year when the sorting hat pointed out that Slytherin are "cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends"?

**Harper:** We were there.

**Draco:** Well you obviously didn't take it to heart. Slytherins don't give up when the going gets tough. We are the tough. We get going!

**Cliff:** Yeah!

_Everyone turned to look at a visibly embarrassed Cliff who cleared his throat._

**Cliff:** Sorry, it just felt right.

_Pucey rolled his eyes, but Draco was smiling._

**Draco:** That's the attitude we need. Come on guys! What do you say? Kick some Gryffindor butt?

**Pucey:** Fine.

_Harper shrugged._

**Draco:** Great, let's do this!

**Pucey:** How, exactly?

**Harper:** Yeah, how? We can't use our old moves, apparently they belong to Gryffindor. We can't use our Glint Heavismoke moves either.

**Draco:** So we make our own, new moves.

_Montague finally decided to join the conversation. Clearly Crabbe and Goyle weren't about to step in anytime soon._

**Montague:** We have less than three weeks, that's almost not possible.

**Draco:** 'Almost' being the key word in that sentence.

_Pucey snorted at Draco's response._

**Pucey:** Thanks Professor Grammar.

_Daphne was angry now, just when things were finally getting settled someone had to keep interrupting. They were getting nowhere and they had no time for that._

**Daphne:** Shut up Pucey, we're never going to get anything done if you keep yakking!

_Draco smiled gratefully at Daphne._

**Draco:** She's right. I'm going to need your absolute, undivided attention. That means you two also.

_Draco directed this last comment at Crabbe and Goyle who seemed to wake up from sleeping with their eyes open._

**Draco:** Great. So here's what we have to do. We are going to have to combine everything we have ever done, Quidditch or not. We are going to have to take inspiration from nature, history and the media. We are going to have to come up with a completely new and inventive formation that will blow Gryffindor out of the air. This is why I brought Cliff along-

**Cliff:** Me?

**Draco:** Yes you and I said no interruptions.

_Cliff immediately raised his hand causing Draco to sigh._

**Draco:** Yes Cliff?

**Cliff:** Sorry, but I don't understand where I come in.

**Draco:** You're our new choreographer.

**Pucey:** You have got to be kidding me.

_Draco shot Pucey a warning look and then returned to Cliff_.

**Draco:** So what do you say?

_Cliff hesitated for a moment before responding._

**Cliff:** Let's cream those Gryffindorks!!

**Draco:** Alright!

_The team put their hands together and then let them fly up in the air as they shouted SLYTHERIN! It was going to be a short three weeks._

* * *

Review? Great, thanks! 


	13. Scene 13, The Final Countdown

One super long chapter to wrap everything up.

Happy Super Bowl Sunday everyone!

My Luna Lovegood is kind of Luna Love-bad (as in it sucks).

I have no idea what Harper's first name is (I even researched and I got nothing) so I named him 'Hill' after the actor who plays Sheldon on CSI: New York. Same for Montague so I named him Romeo, from Romeo and Juliet.

P.s. You might want to Google a pic of a 'Sine Function' so you understand the one formation.

Disclaimer: You know the drill; I don't own anything Harry Potter, Shakespeare or the song The Final Countdown by Europe (which this chapter is named after).

* * *

The Final Countdown 

_The three weeks went by rapidly for the nervous Slytherin Quidditch team. They spent all free, waking hours on the Quidditch pitch, in the change room, or elsewhere in the vast Hogwarts castle going over their new, completely original formations. (And they also spent some not-so-free hours when they should have been in class, not to mention some non-waking hours when they should have been in their beds, which instead they spent working tirelessly on their goal of smashing Gryffindor). They took inspiration from all sorts of unique places. Nature, movies, school, even – gasp – from Muggle sports. With Draco in command and Cliff as his choreographer-sidekick the team was sure to succeed._

_The day of the match came quickly and the Slytherin team headed to the Great Hall for a quick breakfast before one last meeting. When they arrived they saw that most of the school was wearing red or gold, or some other form of Gryffindor regalia. There certainly weren't many Slytherin supporters, not even from the Slytherin House itself. Clearly their housemates were expecting the team to either just be plain defeated or worse, be even more humiliated in the process of being defeated._

_As Draco, Cliff, Daphne, Pucey, Harper, Montague, Crabbe, Goyle and a supportive Bletchley-in-a-body-cast (who had obviously not heard about the Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin match fiasco) sat down to breakfast, they were greeted by none other than Potter and Weasley, as well as the other members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, not to mention a large crowd of doppelgangers who were interested to see something go down between the two teams._

**Potter:** Forfeiting Malfoy?

**Draco:** You wish Potter.

**Potter:** Oh, so you want to be humiliated in front of the entire school?

**Weasley:** Again?

_This comment elicited a rather large number of snorts and chuckles from the growing crowd gathering around the Slytherin table._

**Draco:** Why don't you put your team where your mouth is, Potter?

**Potter:** I will. And when I'm finished with you and your Junior Death Eater's Club you won't remember what Voldemort looks like.

_The crowd gasped at Potter's use of You-Know-Who's name._

**Pucey:** Lucky for us we can just ask you!

_A few members of the crowd snickered behind their hands, the majority remained dead silent. Draco shot Pucey a warning look before turning back to Potter._

**Draco:** Just a question for you Potter.

**Potter:** What is it?

**Weasley:** When should you shine the trophy for us? How about now, does that sound good to you?

_No one in the crowd made any move to laugh at this really pathetic joke that Weasley tried to make._

**Draco:** When's the last time Gryffindor won a Championship since you made the squad, Potter?

_Potter didn't respond, he simply narrowed his eyes, but Draco wasn't finished yet._

**Draco:** I seem to recall a couple of the more decisive matches, with you ending up in the hospital wing on more than one occasion. Does that ring a bell?

**Pucey:** We'll be sure to let Madam Pomfrey know to expect you at about, oh, let's say 11:15?

_Pucey was of course implying that within minutes of the match Potter would not be a fully functioning seeker as the game was to start at 11 sharp._

_Members of the Slytherin House were starting to make a little noise in support for their Quidditch team, realizing that they were winning something, even if it was just a verbal sparring match prior to the game. However, the argument was quickly ended by Professor Snape who had noticed the large crowd gathering from his vantage point at the teachers' table._

**Snape:** Potter! Weasley! Do you need a map to the Gryffindor table?!

**Potter:** Excuse me?

**Snape:** I asked if you needed a map?!

_Potter and Weasley exchanged puzzled glances._

**Snape:** Are you waiting for an invitation?!? Get moving! That's an order!

_After Potter, Weasley and the rest of the crowd dispersed Snape whispered to Draco._

**Snape:** You had better not make a fool out of Slytherin.

**Draco:** No sir we won't.

**Snape:** Good, I want you to wipe the floor with them. You deserve the trophy.

**Draco:** But I thought-

**Snape:** I was just looking out for your best interests. Besides once this ridiculous sporting event is over we can get back to what's really important, serving the Dark Lord.

**Draco:** Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that.

**Snape:** Yes?

**Draco:** I don't want to follow in my father's footsteps.

**Snape:** But-

**Draco:** Have you ever looked at him? Like really looked at him? He's so unhappy. I don't want that. I don't want to life a live of serving another. Hell, that's not living. I want to be my own person.

**Snape:** Watch your language. I understand your reasoning. Just know that I can't help you. Even if I wanted to, which I don't, you have to do that on your own.

**Draco:** I know. Thanks Professor.

**Snape:** Good, now remember. Show no mercy, get out in front and stay there. And for the love of Merlin you had better catch that snitch!

_Snape raised his voice so the whole team and some of the surrounding Slytherins could hear him._

**Snape:** You're the best team Slytherin has ever seen. You each have your own skills. Work as a team. And let's wipe those smirks off of those Gryffindor faces. We're Slytherin for crying out loud, WE SMIRK!

_This speech was met with resounding cheers. Almost as if the Slytherin table had exploded._

* * *

_The stands were filled with screaming fans. Madam Hooch awaited both teams' arrival on the pitch and Luna Lovegood and Dean Thomas were being supervised by Professor McGonagall as the announcers. _

**Dean Thomas: **Welcome to this year's House Championship match. I'm Dean Thomas and this is my lovely assistant Luna Lovegood.

**Luna Lovegood:** Thanks Dean. Have you heard that the weather forecast is calling for a shower of Pixies?

**Dean Thomas:** Let's hope the sky stays this lovely shade of robin's egg blue for the duration of the game then.

**Luna Lovegood: **Did you know that robins are actually distant relatives of the Hippogriff?

**Dean Thomas:** I did not.

**McGonagall:** Back to the game you two.

**Dean Thomas:** Yes Professor. Yet again the final match at Hogwarts is being played by Slytherin and Gryffindor. Slytherin, though they have made it to the final's, have had a rough season.

**Luna Lovegood:** It is my belief that Slytherin captain, Draco Malfoy, has been cursed by an imp.

**Dean Thomas:** Right, well, we shall see if he has gotten over that so-called imp.

**Luna Lovegood:** Only if he has washed himself in a bath of mud, lemon juice and dung beetles.

**Dean Thomas:** Right, well here come the teams now! The starting line-up for the Gryffindor crimson is as follows: captain and seeker, Harry Potter; keeper, Ron Weasley; beaters, Ritchie Coote and Andrew Kirke; and chasers, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson. In the emerald robes are the underdogs, team Slytherin: captain and seeker, Draco Malfoy-

**Luna Lovegood:** Yes, I can see it; he is definitely under the curse of an imp.

**Dean Thomas:** Well I guess he didn't take that tomato juice bath then.

**Luna Lovegood:** Actually, it's lemon juice, mud and dung beetles.

**Dean Thomas:** Moving on. The Slytherin keeper, Daphne Greengrass, is the first female Slytherin Quidditch player. She is replacing Miles Bletchley, who was injured during a practice at the beginning of the season. The Slytherin beaters are, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, who never cease to amaze me when they manage to find their way to the pitch, let alone figure out which end up the broom is up-

**McGonagall:** Thomas!

**Dean Thomas:** Sorry Professor, just a little joke between Vinnie, Greg and I. And of course, the Slytherin chasers, Adrian Pucey, Hill Harper and Romeo Montague.

_Madam Hooch made the captains shake hands. Potter giving a little bit of a harder grip than necessary._

**Draco:** Bring it.

**Potter:** Oh, I will, don't worry.

**Draco:** I never do.

_Madam Hooch blew her whistle._

**Luna Lovegood:** And they're off. Looks like Harper spotted a Nargle, he's off so fast.

_And so, the game commenced. Each team brought their best formations to the table. First Gryffindor would do a complicated move and score and then Slytherin would follow with their own formation and score as well. This continued on for almost half an hour, with the score tied at 350 a piece, before Draco decided to give the signal for their big secret weapon, the formation they had been working on for the past three weeks. Normally, it would be Gryffindor's turn to wow the crowd with another move since Slytherin had just scored, but Draco was taking his chance to get his team out in front, ahead, alone._

**Luna Lovegood:** And it looks like Draco Malfoy has just seen that same Nargle Harper spotted earlier in the game. He is wiggling his nose as though he can smell it.

**Dean Thomas:** How can you even see that far?

**Luna Lovegood:** I have 20/20 vision.

**Dean Thomas:** It looks like Slytherin is making it's move. Coote and Kirke are sending bludgers to the Gryffindor chasers to keep them from intercepting the quaffle. Although I don't think its making a difference as they would never be able to get into that difficult formation. Pucey, Harper and Montague are doing a leap frog formation which is pretty standard except that their leap frog is taking a whole new formation as well. What is that shape they are making, its like a roller coaster.

**Luna Lovegood:** Actually I believe it is a repeating sine function. Or cosine function depending on where you have your origin-

**Dean Thomas:** Yes a sine function, that could be it. Wait a minute, that's a muggle graph for calculus, how did you know that?

**Luna Lovegood:** How did you?

**Dean Thomas:** I'm part-muggle. That doesn't explain how Slytherin got their hands on it.

**McGonagall:** Back to the game Thomas.

**Dean Thomas:** Right, as I was saying Montague passes to Pucey, behind him as he flies over Harper and then hovers slightly below him. Pucey flies over Harper, passing to him as he flies over Montague. This is one complex formation. They are nearing the goalposts. Pucey shoots…he scores! 360 to 350 Slytherin!

**Luna Lovegood:** They just scored against your house.

**Dean Thomas:** Sorry, I was so impressed by that formation.

**Luna Lovegood:** Looks like Malfoy is trying to banish that Nargle again as he waves his arm around like a cowboy with a lasso.

**Dean Thomas:** And here goes Slytherin with yet another formation. This one appears to be a tornado. The whole team is in this one. They are moving so fast I can't tell who has the quaffle but they are moving steadily towards the Gryffindor goalposts. I'm getting dizzy just watching-

**Luna Lovegood:** Here have a bezoar.

**Dean Thomas:** Looks like Montague is going to take the shot this time. He scores! 370 to 350 Slytherin. The tornado is still moving together! And there goes Malfoy into a steep dive, right through the center, almost as if he were a basketball through the hoop.

**Luna Lovegood:** What's backsetball?

**Dean Thomas:** Muggle sport. I think he has seen the snitch! Where's Harry? I think he thought this was some sort of stunt but here he comes, hot on Malfoy's heels, both heading straight for the ground. Oh no, pull up, pull up, you're never going to make –CRASH!

**Dean Thomas:** I believe that was Slytherin captain and seeker Draco Malfoy. Someone might want to scrape him off the field. Kidding Professor. I think he's moving.

**Luna Lovegood:** Must have been inhabited by a Kneazle for a moment.

**Dean Thomas:** He's holding up his hand…there's something shiny in it…he caught the snitch! Slytherin has won the House Championship 520 to 350. I believe that is a Hogwarts record for high score. No? Okay maybe not. But, I think you will all agree that Slytherin made a huge comeback from that embarrassing Hufflepuff match-

_But no one was listening, once it had been announced that Draco had caught the snitch the crowd erupted in cheers. Even from some non-Slytherins. Most of the crowd had poured out onto the field in order to congratulate the Slytherin team; they had made a huge comeback_.

-After the match Pucey and Harper apologized to Draco for being such imbeciles. They went on to become Death Eaters, much like their fathers.

-Montague got stuck in that closet/hutch thing.

-Daphne was applauded for breaking the Slytherin stereotype that girls couldn't play Quidditch causing more females to earn places on the team. She then moved on to become the first female Minister of Magic.

-Bletchley healed completely but was so shaken up he gave up Quidditch forever becoming instead, a quill maker.

-Pansy cheated on MacMillan when she found out he got an Acceptable in Potions, he found out and dumped her.

-Draco moved to France to get away from his father's wrath (after he told his father he would not follow in his footsteps and be a Death Eater). He became a professional Quidditch player for the Quiberon Quafflepunchers, a French Quidditch team.

-Cliff moved to France also, to write a how-to guide about Quidditch formations.

-Crabbe and Goyle still don't know what's going on.

_The End_

* * *

I would just like to thank everyone who stuck with me to the end; that includes reviewers and silent readers. Special shout out to soosha-q for all the encouragement. 

I'm happy with how this fic ended, although the beginning could probably use a little work, especially since the first few chapters are pretty much a rip off of the Bring It On movie. I will continue updating The Fred and George Variety Hour as well as continue to work on several other fics including a couple of Dramiones, which by the way: will feature all original plots by me.

Just wanted to say thanks and have a great day!


End file.
